


【龙昕】【秦昕】驯养

by Roccoliejade



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roccoliejade/pseuds/Roccoliejade
Summary: 之前小妈梗的不成熟产物。狗血OOC
Relationships: Ma Long/Xu Xin, Qin Zhijian/Xu Xin
Kudos: 1





	【龙昕】【秦昕】驯养

1.

A市的雨从六月份一直就下个没停，刚好又是处于潮湿闷热的天气，连带着给C大的建筑群也罩上一层灰蒙蒙的罩子。

此时正是大学生复习准备期末考试的时候，平时吊儿郎当的公子哥也不情不愿地给本就乱的书桌给复习资料腾点位置。

许昕这天抱着个《美国十讲》从西区急匆匆赶回来，下午两点又要去辅导员那办点事。等脚一踏进宿舍门才发现自己忘记买午饭了。

正想放下书走，隔壁一只手把饭盒推过来。

“再忙也要记得吃午饭。”一手把书抽走，帮忙拌好酱料，活像个老父亲。

“谢谢师兄啊。待会两点还要去王老师那里处理点事情。”一边扒着饭，一边望过去，那人正写着什么。

说是师兄，其实两人相差不到一岁。小时候住的近，很早就熟络起来。两人又喜欢打乒乓球。不过马龙先跟的师傅，也就相当于许昕的师兄。时间久了，这个称呼甚至比直接呼名更顺耳。况且，许昕小时候爱跟其他小朋友打架，却没本事，永远是落下风的那个。为此，马龙少不了当他的后盾。后面开始读书、长大，两人也是形影不离。

“欸，师兄你吃过饭了？”吃了一半才后知后觉。这饭太香，导致一吃就忘了其他事。

平时他俩一定要一起吃饭——马龙单方面决定，许昕不得不妥协。理由也用过千百次，什么下午上课来不及啊，万一临时有事啊等等。马龙却充耳不闻。有一次许昕火急火燎赶回来，马龙离下节课上课还有半小时，也没有半分气恼。只是淡淡说了句“不用这么赶”。

也奇怪，明明只剩那么点时间，那人却从来没紧张过，甚至还有时间收拾好桌面。

明明BP只有15分钟的准备时间，那人脑子里却存着半本《国家间政治》。

焦虑这个词似乎永远与他绝缘。

你前次说的那个讲座，秦教授的，我托了学长帮你搞到一个名额。”马龙递给他一张门票，“还有半个小时，别迟到了。”

“可是……”许昕面上犯了难，“王老师说……”

“刚好期末了，肯定有一大堆表格要整理，顺便就一起了。”

“那师兄你不去吗，这么难得的机会。”

“我对这个人不感兴趣。”知名教授的讲座不都这样吗，一听到他有多响亮的名声就赶过去，打开手机录音，拍几张PPT就算吸收点什么了。马龙撇撇嘴。

许昕觉得眼前这人全身散发着圣光。

“师兄你真好！那个讲座我线上抢了三天都没抢到。”

“行了，少拍点马屁，留点力气准备问题吧。刚好讲座主题有关期末论文，打起精神好好听，我还等着你回来抄笔记呢。”

许昕完全没听进去，想着待会就要见到自己的男神就已经心花怒放了。一口汤一口饭塞进嘴里，马龙的嫌弃也不予理会。

吃完后，许昕忙着把笔记本塞进书包，想要收拾下桌面的狼藉。

“还有十分钟。”轻飘飘的声音在许昕耳朵里骤然刺耳的像个警铃。

“啊！”伴随一阵哀嚎，许昕可怜巴巴对马龙哀求道，“师兄，那个……”

“唉，我来搞，你可别迟到了。否则就等着哭吧。”

“谢谢师兄，期末后请你吃饭啊！”许昕兴冲冲地跑出去。

马龙收拾着桌面，嘴角挂着冷笑。随后拨通辅导员电话：“王老师，待会我去您那坐坐？”

TBC.


End file.
